Los guerreros de Solaris (Novela)
by Miyumi361
Summary: Veinte niños de todo el mundo son elegidos por extraterrestres de un planeta que nadie conoce. Ismael y Miranda, son dos hermanos que protagonizan esta aventura. Una mañana despiertan después de soñar un sueño muy extraño. En el sueño un buda ordena a los hermanos que viajen a Japón para realizar una misión. Lo que no saben es que todo eso es el principio de toda una aventura.


Los Guerreros de Solaris.

****

**Capítulo uno******

A veces los niños pueden resultar más curiosos de lo que sus padres quisieran, a lo mejor un mal sueño hizo que el pequeño se levantara para ir al baño y poder mojarse el rostro y así olvidarse de aquél horrible sueño, pero a lo mejor él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que sus padres estarían conversando algo que él no debería estar escuchando a escondidas.

Y quizás jamás quiso oírlo, pero a veces la curiosidad puede ser más fuerte que el sentido común, el niño pequeño, se acercó y se apegó a la pared para escuchar mejor. Sin embargo, el ruido que había provocado el niño al levantarse para ir al baño, hizo que su pequeña hermanita —un año menor que él— también se levantara y siguiera dormida a su hermano mayor. La pequeña se acomodó a la par haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, intentando ambos que no los descubrieran.

La conversación de ambos adultos parecía no ser para nada linda, parecía ruda y un poco sobresaltada. Sus padres se encontraban en el living sentados, tomando algo de té o café, uno al lado del otro, en el mismo sofá, el más grande. Mientras la mujer tomaba un sorbo de la taza, él explicaba los motivos de la conversación, los hermanos notaron que su madre iba dejando la taza sobre la mesa, cuando el tono de voz de su marido comenzó a ponerse más cruel y descarada. La expresión de la madre estaba coronada de preocupación, quiso revertir la situación, pero él tomó las valijas, sí el equipaje estaba a su lado, sobre el otro sofá, un poco más pequeño. Sin querer continuar la charla tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió directamente a la salida, lo único que los niños lograron escuchar claramente fueron las últimas palabras:

—Cuida de los niños, yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer. —Sin despedirse de un beso en la mejilla ni en la boca partió sin una sola palabra más que aportar.

Luego de que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda, la madre comenzó a llorar. Los niños eran muy chiquitos aún para comprender del todo los problemas de los mayores, por lo que la mujer pensó que quizás éste no era el momento para dar explicaciones a sus hijos. La hermanita menor hizo un pequeño bostezo y la madre pudo notar que sus hijos habían espiado la conversación con su padre hace un momento, asustada se levantó del sofá y se acercó a los niños, los abrazó y les dijo que se fueran a dormir.

—No es hora para que estén despiertos, vuelvan a sus camas. —Su madre los empujó suavemente hasta dirigirlos a la habitación consiguiente, los recostó sobre su cálida cama, los tapó hasta la nariz y los despidió con un beso en la frente.

Esa noche los hermanitos no lograron conciliar el sueño ni por un poquito, y eso significó también que durante los siguientes años tampoco olvidaron aquél incidente. Y muchísimo menos el mayor, quien desde entonces tiene grabado ése momento en su mente. Sintió una gran furia en su pecho, y comenzó a odiar a su desaparecido padre.

Ese recuerdo se transformó en un sueño, la noche había transcurrido lenta para los dos hermanos, y por una extraña razón comenzaron a soñar al mismo tiempo, —Y el mismo sueño—. En el sueño ambos se encontraban mirando aquélla escena, cuando su padre se había ido de la casa sin más que decir, y cómo su madre derramaba lágrimas sin cesar. Ellos estaban a unos cuantos metros de la escena y a su alrededor un espacio blanco los rodeaba, era como si estuvieran en la nada.

Luego de lo sucedido, la escena se desvaneció y ambos chicos se vieron envueltos en otro sueño, pero éste era extraño comparado con el anterior. Un hombre se acercó a ellos, y les dijo que deberían emprender un viaje, un viaje hacía Japón. El señor, quien aparentaba ser de unos 60 años aproximadamente, estaba segurísimo de lo que decía, les ordenó que se encontraran con él en el templo budista de Tokio.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó la chica, éste le dijo.  
—Un simple buda, querida. Solo sigan mis palabras, los guiaré hacía una aventura muy interesante. Los estaré esperando. —Confesó el hombre y luego mientras desaparecía al caminar, concluyó con una frase que le quedó grabado en la memoria a los jovencitos. —Ustedes son especiales, tienen un don que jamás nadie se los quitará. Aprovechen el consejo de éste viejo, y vayan a Japón. Allí los esperaré ansioso.  
—¿Pero qué pasará con nuestra madre?. —Consultó el chico como si ella fuera el mayor problema.  
—Su madre, ella sabrá comprender.

El sueño volvió a desvanecerse y ambos niños, o mejor dicho adolescentes, despertaron sobresaltados en sus respectivas camas, un poco confusos y agitados, no comprendían qué significaba aquél sueño. En un momento el hermano mayor, pensó que el sonido aturdidor del despertador fue el que lo había sacado volando del sueño. Por lo que no tuvo otra opción que levantarse de la cómoda cama y seguir la rutina de la mañana, cepillarse los dientes, peinarse, vestirse y dirigirse a la cocina para desayunar, antes de que terminara de asearse su madre lo llamaba desde alguna parte de la casa.

— ¡Ismael! —Gritó la mujer llamando a su hijo. — ¡El desayuno está listo! Ya es tarde.  
—¡Ya voy mamá!. —Respondió Ismael incorporándose por el pasillo, caminando con desgana, y al final del pasillo toparse con su hermanita, la cual parecía que apenas se levantaba. La saludó, mientras sacaba una de sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón de buzo. —Buen día, Miranda.  
—Buen día, Ismael.

Ambos coincidieron al entrar a la cocina, por la única puerta accesible. Se sentaron en la mesa redonda y desayunaron junto con su madre. Su madre era muy trabajadora, así que después de desayuno era la hora de irse a trabajar. Se marchó dejando a los dos adolescentes solos en la casa.

Después de un gran silencio, Ismael decidió hacer un comentario sobre el sueño. Tragó saliva, y rogó que su hermana no se riera luego de contarle la novedad. Comenzó a hablar y mientras lo hacía, su hermana lo miró a los ojos como si todo lo que dijera no fuera nada fuera de lo normal. Al finalizar Ismael comió el último bocado de su desayuno y miró a su hermana para ver cómo reaccionaba, ella no se rió ni nada similar, solo lo observó.

—Ismael, extrañamente yo soñé lo mismo que vos. —Confesó. Su hermano enseñó una mirada incrédula.  
— ¿Cómo? —El parecía más desconcertado que nunca en la vida. ¿Habían soñado lo mismo?. ¿En qué cabeza cabería tal cosa? Luego de una pausa larga su hermana decidió responder.  
—Debemos decirle a mamá, ése señor dijo que ella lo entendería. Seguro que no nos tomará como dos locos. ¿No? —Intentó convencer a Ismael.  
—Sos muy graciosa hermanita. —Contribuyó algo burlón. —Por más que mamá aceptara la propuesta, ¿De dónde querés que saquemos plata para viajar a Japón?¿ Por arte de magia?  
—No me hago la graciosa, nunca se sabe.  
—¿Vos pensás que aquél sueño es real? Estás loca. —Continuó Ismael, tratando de no autoconvencerse de lo sucedido segundos antes de que despertara ésa mañana.  
—¿Por qué no?.  
—Es una estupidez, sólo un tonto se creería tal cosa. —Ismael tomó ambas tazas y las llevó a la pileta para lavarlas. Luego de secarlas las colocó en su respectivo lugar y continuó. —Me parece una tontería ir a Japón para ver a ése tipo, ¿Qué sabes si existe o no? Es un sueño Miranda, no te lo vas a creer. ¿O sí?  
—En realidad sí. Además estoy por demás de curiosa de saber por qué ése hombre nos habló como si nos conociera, y si mamá lo entendería, entonces no deberíamos preocuparnos.  
—Estás llegando a parecerte a una lunática, hermanita. —Siguió burlándose, mientras se dirigía hacia la prójima sala.

Su hermana más furiosa que nunca le gritó desde la cocina que no era ninguna lunática, y que ella tenía un presentimiento de que aquél sueño había sido una predicción muy cierta, y a lo mejor si lo intentara podría comprobarlo. Entonces su hermano, para seguirle la corriente y responderle a sus locuras le replicó dejando a Miranda aún más que indignada.

—¿Y qué pasaría si sólo fue un sueño, y cuando lleguemos a Japón no encontremos a ése viejo? ¿Eh?. —Miranda se quedó callada. —Todo habrá sido en vano y no tendremos ni cómo volver a Argentina.

Ninguno de los dos decidieron seguir la conversación tan extraña, pensar que un sueño era real, sonaba muy loco, Ismael estaba completamente convencido que así era. Y no quería verse como un lunático después de plantearse la idea de viajar a Japón para conocer al señor y mucho más sabiendo que le seguiría la punte a un tonto sueño. Después de todo un sueño no es signo de predicción, Ismael no confiaba en las predicciones.

Luego de un día bastante silencioso, ninguno de los hermanos recordó hasta la tarde sobre aquél sueño tan extraño, y pensaron entonces que toda esa discusión pudo haber sido en vano. Al caer la tarde, alrededor de las seis, su madre llegó a la residencia. Saludó a sus hijos y se cambió de ropa, a una más informal, y perfecta para estar en casa. Miranda no pudo aguantar más quedarse callada, durante todo el día le había quedando flotando la idea de creerse aquél sueño y la única manera de comprobarlo era hablarlo con su madre.

Decidió que estar a solas, sin la interrupción absurda de su hermano mayor, seria la mejor forma de hablar con su madre sobre ése tema. Clara, que ése era su nombre, estaba totalmente confusa por la necesidad de que su hija quisiera hablar con ella, no entendía para nada la situación. Se sentaron en el living y comenzaron a hablar.

—Mamá seguro me entenderás. —Empezó. —Hoy por la mañana, Ismael y yo tuvimos un sueño, que creo que debo pensar que es totalmente real, y quiero que vos me digas si debemos hacerle caso o no.

Clara sin duda no entendía nada, pero asintió esperando que comience a contar la historia del sueño.

—En el sueño, un hombre apareció y nos dijo que debemos ir a Japón a conocerlo, aparentemente es un buda. Dice que vos lo entenderías.  
—¿Un buda dices?.  
—Sí, así es mamá. ¿Qué crees que signifique?  
—¡Cielos! —Exclamó un poco asustada y entusiasmada a la vez, Miranda no comprendió su reacción, y dudó si eso era bueno o malo. —No me digas que llegó el momento. —Continuó Clara mostrando felicidad en su rostro, su hija no entendió esas palabras.  
—¿Qué sucede mamá? —Intentó seguir el hilo de la conversación, ya que a su modo de ver imaginó que todo se salió del carril.  
—Es obvio que deben ir, es algo muy importante, nunca pensé que éste día llegaría. —Confesó acercándose a su hija y tomándola de las manos. —No duden en empacar ya mismo, no hay tiempo que perder.

Realmente todo iba demasiado rápido para Miranda, sin duda no entendía absolutamente nada, aunque en realidad eso debería sentir su madre. Ahora no sabía quien de las dos era una verdadera lunática. ¿Creer en un sueño estaba bien? Pensó Miranda. Seguramente si Ismael se enterara de la reacción de su madre, no sabría qué decir respecto al tema. Eso lo sorprendería.

—Siempre guardé la plata necesaria para que puedan ir hasta allá.  
—Mamá. —Quiso calmar Miranda. —No entiendo, explícame a qué se debe todo éste quilombo.  
—Sólo háganme caso, sé lo que digo. Sigan sus instintos, corazón. —Por último acarició las mejillas de su hija y se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a su habitación y buscar aquél dinero.

Eso hacía que Miranda tuviera la razón en creer ése sueño, pero ahora la verdadera cuestión era planteárselo a Ismael, eso realmente sería difícil de llevar. Ismael es un joven que además de gustarle la música ruidosa, o al menos todo lo que contenga la guitarra eléctrica. En su habitación se podía encontrar, además de mugre y desorden, CDS de música de rock, e instrumentos ruidosos. En ése momento, Miranda debía dirigirse al cuarto de su hermano para comentarle sobre la opinión de su madre. Cuando golpeó la puerta, escuchó a su madre gritar el nombre de un muchacho que claramente ambos hermanos conocían perfectamente.

—Ismael, Matías está buscándote. —Avisó su madre desde la entrada de la casa.

Ismael dejó lo que hacía y salió de la habitación con una expresión molesta, sabía perfectamente lo fastidioso que era su amigo, Matías e Ismael eran amigos desde pequeños, y a pesar de su carácter hiperactivo, había veces en la que no lo toleraba ni dos segundos cerca. Y además de ser amigos, eran compañeros de banda. Los dos muchachos formaron una banda de música, ya que tenían el don para expresar la música. Matías era el vocalista e Ismael el que le componía los temas y tocaba la guitarra eléctrica. Abrió la puerta de un solo tirón y notó que su hermana se sorprendió al ver tal acción repentina, intentó sonreír para que ella no le respondiera molesta, y siguió su trayecto hasta la puerta.

—¿Qué querés?.  
—Hoy tocamos a la noche.  
—No tengo ganas de salir. Lo siento. —Se excusó.  
—Pero sin vos no podemos hacer nada, Ismael. —Insistió. Ismael aguantó la vena y le dijo que se dejara de molestar.  
— ¿Por qué siempre estás de malhumor? No te comprendo amigo.  
—Cállate. —Ordenó. Sin escuchar la orden de su amigo, Matías continuó.  
—Che, ¿Está tu hermana?  
— ¿Para qué la querés?  
—Ella quizás te convenza.  
—Ni loco, ándate de acá.

Ismael le cerró la puerta en la cara y se alejó de ella más molesto de lo normal. Era cierto, casi siempre estaba de malhumor y no podía dejar de contenerse delante de su amigo, no le importaba, tenía muy poca paciencia. Miranda lo miró.

—Hermano. Mamá está de acuerdo en que vayamos a Japón. Empaca.  
—¿Qué?. Pará un poco, ¿De qué hablás?  
—Del sueño, hay que hacerlo real, eso dijo mamá. —Intentó convencer. —Ya tiene la plata lista.

Antes de que Ismael dijera algo al respecto la voz de Matías taladraba desde afuera, insistiendo en que su amigo hablara con él, Ismael supo entonces qué hacer. No quedaba otra opción, sería la única forma de que se librara de Matías y los demás.

—Está bien ya empaco.

No le resultó nada difícil de explicar a su amigo que se iría de viaje a Japón por un tiempo con su hermana, y que quizás no volvería en unas semanas. Matías se fue conforme con ésa excusa y dejó en paz al pobre Ismael, aunque sabía que era una mentira por una parte, por la otra era la pura verdad. No se sintió mal por mentir a su amigo, sino por dejar a su madre sola en la casa, ambos hermanos sabían que ella no estaba bien emocionalmente, desde la partida de su padre su crisis emocional fue bajando rápidamente, hasta intentar parecer a una depresión continua. Clara les dijo que no se preocuparan por ella, que todo estaría bien y que disfruten del viaje.

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de la madrugada, ambos hermanos empacaron lo justo y lo necesario, eso implicaba mudas de ropas, cosas valiosas, ya sea parte de su hobbie o cosas como cepillos de diente, pasta dental, etc. Una vez que la valija estaban hechas, se despidieron de su madre y partieron.

Miranda estaba emocionada, no veía la hora de llegar a Japón y saber qué se encontraría allí. Mientras que Ismael se sentía feliz por el hecho de que estaría lejos de su país por un tiempo. Por un momento les pareció una locura irse hasta Japón solos, pero eso no era problemas, ellos tenían todos los trámites hechos para salir y entrar al país sin inconvenientes.

Por alguna extraña razón todo parecía ir muy rápido, o al menos ése era el punto de vista del jovencito morenito. Sí así es, ambos hermanos eran de piel morenita, trigueña mejor dicho, ojos marrones y cabellos negros azabaches, y sus ojos un poco aniñados. Ismael tenía dieciséis años y Miranda quince años. Los dos tenían un carácter bastante opuesto, ya que por parte de Miranda prefería no estar metida siempre en problemas y resolver las cosas de maneras civilizadas, mientras que por parte de Ismael, resultaba todo lo contrario, según su teoría las personas entenderían bajo amenazas. Miranda pensó tal vez que después de todo era un hombre, y a veces las mujeres sonaban más sensibles y maduras que ellos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la avenida y esperaron un taxi, una vez que hallaron uno libre se subieron a él y le indicaron la dirección correspondiente al conductor. El viaje fue tranquilo ninguno fue capaz de entablar ninguna conversación alguna, como lo hacía habitualmente su madre, cuando iban los tres juntos en un taxi. Ni modos hablarían de algo con un hombre que ni conocían. Cerraron su boca y se mantuvieron absortos en sus propios pensamientos hasta llegar a la terminal de ómnibus. Ismael le pagó con un billete de cincuenta pesos para que le diera el vuelto justo, recibió el resto lo cual era aproximadamente veinte pesos, y algunas que otras monedas y se despidió, cerrando por consiguiente la puerta del auto. El taxi siguió su trayecto y los hermanos subieron las escalinatas, para luego cruzar una pequeña calle por donde circulaban los demás taxis que estacionaban para buscar gente. Normalmente siempre estaban ahí.

Entraron a la estación y se vieron sumergidos en una muchedumbre impresionante, jamás pensaron que un día de semana como ése habría tanta gente, por lo general en Santa fe nunca había mucha gente, exceptuando que sean los estudiantes que viajaban a la ciudad para estudiar alguna carrera y sólo venían a cursar y luego volver a su pueblo. Ismael y Miranda atravesaron la terminal, la cual era muy pequeña y tan sólo tenía una distancia de 40 a 50 metros hasta la sección de las plataformas donde esperaban ansiosos los pasajeros que tomarían el colectivo a su respectivo destino. Una vez que cruzaron la terminal, salieron al exterior topándose con mucha más gente, está vez todos estaban preparándose para subir a los colectivos y los chóferes iban mirando sus boletos para indicarles en qué asiento iban ubicados. El hermano mayor hizo una pequeña ojeada al papel, que decía:

Buenos Aires, Capital.  
Salida: 2:30 horas.  
Llegada: 7:30 horas.  
Plataformas: 4 y 5.  
Asientos: 25 y 26.

Los hermanos se posicionaron en la siguiente plataforma y esperaron que la puerta del colectivo se abriera para que pudieran sentarse.

—Nos toca arriba. —Señaló Ismael.  
—Entendido.

Un silbido hizo que los hermanos se sobresaltaran en un segundo, la puerta corrediza del colectivo que se dirigía a Buenos Aires abría sus puertas para que los pasajeros pudieran subir. Ismael llevó las valijas a la parte de atrás del colectivo y lo depositó en el baúl, y luego le dio la propina al cuidador de valijas. Regresó con su hermana y ésta ya estaba subiendo junto con él. Subieron al colectivo y buscaron sus asientos, que aparentemente estaban arriba, más o menos a la mitad.

Miranda acomodó su pequeño bolso que llevaba a mano, apoyándolo en su regazo y se tiró hacia atrás. Recostó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Ismael hizo lo mismo. Un largo viaje les esperaba, pero jamás hubieran imaginado qué pasaría mucho después.

**_Continuará. _**


End file.
